Stuck In The Middle
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Pre-Pilot John and Sam are fighting and unfortunately Dean has to deal with it… but this time he choice another way. Dean is 19; Sammy is 15


Dean: 19 Sam: 15

**Heyyyyy guys… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**Just a little story…**

**Summary: John and Sam are fighting and unfortunately Dean has to Deal with it… but this time he choice another way.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

_**Stuck in the **__**middle**_

"What kind of demon is it this time?" Sam asked for the third time today. The three Winchesters were sitting in the Impala. John was glaring at the road, gripping the wheel tide, while Sam was in the back, watching the both older men in front of him, he was angry at both of them At his dad for not talking with him about the next hunt and at Dean for _not_ talking.

Dean was gazing out of the car, in a depressed mood. His little brother and his father were fighting the whole day long. He wondered if one of them had realized that he hadn't been talking since yesterday evening, he didn't even want to drive.

"Sam… If you don't shut your moth, I will get ride of you here; in the middle of nowhere." The furious tone of their father made both boys flinch, usually Dean would try to end this fight now and than, but he was tired of the fights, always ending up, taking the blow from both sides.

"Yeah?" Sam laughed. "I bet you wouldn't do this, though I would love to see you doing this."

Dean hit his forehead and Sam yelped when John really stopped the car on the side of the road.

As soon as the car was standing, John got out of the car and opened the back-door for Sam. "Get out." John ordered and for once Sam obeyed, being too shocked to think.

When Dean heard the door fell shut behind his brother he let out a frustrated sign, before stepping out.

Sam and John were standing on the opposite side of the car, the father with an angry red face, looking at his son with wide eyes, when Sam shouted at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sam cried, bringing a good distance between him and his father. "You can't just leave me out here. You are bad enough at being a father… do you really want to…"

"Shut up Sam." Dean shouted; his voice was hoarse from not using it. Both others were staring at him. He had even more force and anger in his voice than the oldest Winchester. Sam's eyes welled up when he looked at both men. John felt pretty taken aback, that his patient son was rough like this.

"Would you please get in?" Dean asked his voice calm again, surprised, when the both others really got in.

The rest of the drive was quiet, only interrupted by some shuttered breathes, which Sam couldn't hold. Dean was sorry for his little brother, but didn't want to comfort him.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

At the motel, John took a room for himself the first time, ever. He told Dean that he didn't want to share a room with Sam right now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean raised his voice, when he saw, that Sam was about to leave.

"Outside." Sam informed briefly. His voice trembled. It was all right for him not to talk in the car, when their dad was with them, but it hurt so much not being able to talk to his big brother, when they were alone in a room.

"Forget it. Aren't you in enough trouble?" Dean asked calmly, pointing at Sam's bed, suggesting him silently to sit down, if he wanted to see a new morning.

Sam closed his eyes, but couldn't hold all his anger inside anymore. "Dean, you know… you suck." Dean looked at him, with a cold, emotionless face. "You didn't help me today. Gosh man, you are supposed to help me against dad." Sam shouted.

"Are you listening to what you saying? You asked dad whether he has lost his mind and this morning, when I got up and heard you shout, I didn't want to deal with this again, because you both end always up in being mad _at me._" Dean's voice was so unbelievable calm, like he was talking about the weather.

"Oh, Dean… just give in… you want to play adult, be like dad… at least daddy's little solider… right?" Sam knew that this pushed his big brother; but he wanted desperately that Dean would do _anything_. If Dean was angry, he should punch him or something, but something was different today. "But let me tell you something. I don't care, but just don't act like the good big brother when you aren't."

As soon the words have left Sam's mouth, he regretted them terrible, when he saw the pain in Dean's face. He didn't mean anything, he was just so angry… at their father.

"Okay." Dean nodded, gripped the keys and left the room.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

**Knock, Knock**

"Who's there?" Sam heard his father's voice from behind the door.

"It's Sam… _Please_ let me in." He sobbed, waiting for his father to open the door.

"What's up, Sammy?" John asked shocked when a sobbing boy stood in front of him.

"It's Dean… he's gone." Sam wailed, sitting down on the couch. He really didn't know how he landed here. Perhaps he had hoped that Dean would be here, too.

"I know." His dad said.

"You know?" Sam stood up. "Where is he? What did he tell you?"

"He sleeps in the little bedroom. I offered him my bed." John sat down, smiling at his youngest.

"What did he tell you?" Sam repeated, sitting down on the other side of the couch, hiding his face in his hands.

"Pretty much everything I guess… I forced him to tell me…" John stated. "Why did you talk to him like this… calling him a bad brother?" This caused another sob form Sam.

"Dean is suffering under our fights." John whispered, forcing Sam to look at him with a hand on his boy's cheek. "We shouldn't always expect him to take on side. You know… if he hadn't said anything I would have left you at this road… I was so angry."

"_Was_?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah… Dean talked to me… he asked me to just leave it…" John said, making Sam feel even guiltier.

"You really leave it just like that?" Sam questioned a further tear escaped.

"Well… I won't tell you, what kind of demon we're hunting, but Dean was… destroyed. He was really upset that you and he fight because of us… _so_ I promised him to be kinder."

"Thanks Dad." Sam smiled a little, hugging his father, just needing a little comfort; he knew he wouldn't get from his brother this time.

"Now… go and talk with your brother." John ordered gently, returning the hug.

Sam nodded and stepped into the little bedroom. Dean was fast asleep in the huge bed, hugging the blanket to him.

"Hey…" Sam whispered, poking him into his side.

"What…" Dean's sleepy voice croaked. "Sammy… is everything okay?"

"How could you leave like that?" Sam asked, tears running down his cheeks.

"Kiddo…" Dean started; obvious concern in his voice. "Come on… don't cry." He pattered the bed beside him, sliding to the other side of the bed, letting his brother climb in.

"I'm so sorry, Dean… I…" Sam sobbed, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Are you still mad at me?" Dean asked, sitting behind his little brother, both arms on Sam's back, massaging him lightly.

"No…" Sam turned around a little, to burry his head in Dean's neck. "I've never really been mad at you… you just the only one who were there to fight with. I… I'm so sorry. I promise that neither dad, nor I will let you stuck in the middle again, if you don't want to."

"Lay down. I'm tired." Dean ordered kindly, like always, cradling Sam to his chest, when he laid down and pulled Sam down with him. Sam knew that Dean had forgiven him.

When John got in the bedroom, an hour later, he found his two boys on this _really_ big bed, huddled together, like they have been, when they were younger.

"Goodnight sons." John whispered, kissing the top of both boys head.

"Goodnight dad and thanks." Dean said, smiling at his surprised father.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

**End****?**

**Make my new year great: REVIEW!!**

**Hate it? Like it? Tell me what's on your mind.**


End file.
